Her smile
by death by idiots
Summary: Naraku has finally died, and to protect Rin during their battle, Sesshoumaru had sent her to a village so she would be safe. When he finally found her after seven years, will something stir in their hearts? Or is Rin already in love with someone else?
1. I miss you

**Her smile**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is MINE! Read, MINE::Sees horde of fans rushing in my direction: sweat drop… maybe not…

Age: Sesshoumaru:20, Rin:17

**Chapter1: I miss you**

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken screamed as he pulled Ah-Un towards where Sesshoumaru was standing, at the edge of the cliff. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, how he had hoped that the person that had called him was Rin. Instead, it just had to be that annoying imp, Jaken.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru was walking along a road laden with Naraku's army of demons. He had just rescued Rin from another one of Naraku's traps. This of course, had failed to kill Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed, and said while fighting, "Rin! Don't move!" Then he swung Tokijin gracefully, and killed the rest of the demons in one shot._

_Then he told Rin, "You can start moving now," before she happily nodded and went to pick some flowers for Sesshoumaru. He told Jaken to follow her and protect her, and sat at the stump of a tree. He decided to send Rin to a nearby village where she would be safe, so that she would not come to harm. _

"_Rin!" _

"_Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"_Come over here!" Rin nodded and ran toward Sesshoumaru, almost tripping as she made her way there. Jaken mumbled and followed Rin irritably as he tried to catch up with her. "Is anything the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked innocently. Sesshoumaru answered,_

"_Rin, you will have to go to that village over there for the time being."_

"_Why?"_

"_You will be safe there. This Sesshoumaru has to go and defeat Naraku, and then I will come back for you. Jaken will come along with this Sesshoumaru." Rin looked disappointed for a moment but then smiled._

"_You will come back for Rin, right Sesshoumaru-sama?" he nodded for a brief moment and walked off._

_Rin hurried to catch up and Jaken, who had just arrived next to her, had to run doubly as fast to catch up to them. "Jaken will take you there." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to the far off distance where there was a prosperous little village._

_Jaken, who had not been listening to Rin and Sesshoumaru's conversation just now, had to work up his courage and ask Sesshoumaru what they had been talking about. To which Sesshoumaru repeated his words irritably and Jaken was surprised that he wasn't punished. _

_When Jaken heard the news that Rin was supposed to be sent to the village, he almost clapped his hands in glee. He was THAT happy. Now it would finally be like olden times, just him following Sesshoumaru, no pesky human girl trailing after, and who was TALLER than him. (_A/N: How mean! And I think I made Jaken seem kind of gay, but I think he's gay anyway. So it doesn't matter to me, heheh. I HATE JAKEN!)

_He rushed to take the human girl toward the village at a speed that even HE didn't know he could go that fast. Rin shouted a hurried, "Ja Ne!" to Sesshoumaru who didn't reply and tried to catch up with Jaken, the imp. _

_End Flashback_

He had not seen her since. The battle between him, and his hanyou brother's pack with Naraku had ended up to be even longer than he expected. It lasted for five years. In the end, Naraku was defeated, and his incarnations had become free. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had reluctantly made peace with each other and now had some respect for each other.

Not much, but enough that they would not attack each other anymore. Inuyasha had managed to find some mermaid scale, which would enable humans to live as long as demons, giving them the same amount of time to age. He had given them to his human companions, and after much persuasion from Kagome, gave Sesshoumaru some to pass to Rin too.

Sesshoumaru then set out to find that little village where Rin had been sent to, only to find it reduced to ashes. At first he thought that Rin had died, then he started to try to sniff out her ashes so as to place it in a respectable grave, but it was not to be found. That was when he realized that she must have escaped.

From then on, he went everywhere to search for her, with a grumbling Jaken who got happier every time Rin was not found at a village. Ah-Un was more untamed now that Rin was not around, and he seemed to miss her. Sesshoumaru's cold facade had now hardened even more, as he had softened a little when Rin was around.

He hated to admit it, but he missed her. He truly did. _'Rin probably is about seventeen now, if she is still alive,'_ He thought to himself. He missed her smile, her laugh, and her hilarious antics every once in a while. But he would not smile, or show any form of amusement, as it was just not to be done.

She had actually managed to amuse him out of all people, even though she didn't know it. Sometimes she had even made his day. And even though he refused to acknowledge it, he knew that a small bit of him had actually cared for her. Which was why whenever she got into trouble, he had always come to her aid.

Perhaps it was a form of responsibility? He had sometimes felt that it was his duty for him to protect her, even though he never bothered to think of all the possibilities. But she had been annoying sometimes too, when she chattered too much. She would stop when he told her to, though.

He knew she respected him. '_Maybe I shouldn't have sent her to the village? Jaken is becoming more and more irritable nowadays.' _One of the best reasons Sesshoumaru had kept Rin around was because she could keep Jaken in control. She would accidentally step on Jaken sometimes or even ignore him. Rin chattered quite a bit too much on certain occasions, but Kami! Jaken's consistent yapping was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shrieked for the second time. Sesshoumaru did not even bother to reply. Jaken was always so slow that Sesshoumaru felt like leaving him behind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken screamed as he finally reached the hilltop. He was panting hard, out of breath. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly again. He knew now that he missed her. But what use was it? He couldn't find her.

"SESSHOU—" Jaken was cut off as he accidentally tripped over a particularly large stone and fell flat to the ground, face down. Sesshoumaru thought aloud with disgust at Jaken, "Karabaka," and walked away.

Only to meet someone he didn't feel like meeting at the moment. "Inuyasha," he said coldly. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied equally as cold.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were looking for the human girl that used to follow you around."

"So?" Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed.

"I just might have the information on her that you want."

How is this? Good or bad? Rin will come in the next chapter, I swear. And the next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise. But I won't be able to update till 11.10.2005 at the earliest as I have my PSLE until then and I'm not allowed on the computer. PLEASE R and R! Lubs to all! Ja Ne!

Ja Ne-Goodbye

Karabaka-Idiot


	2. Meetings

**Her smile**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me! But the PLOT is MINE! BWAHAHAH!

A/N: Lubs to you all! I won't update till I get 10 reviews, for the next chapter, I mean. Thanks to all my reviewers!

_Professor Specter (Thanks for the plushie…whatever. LOL)_

_Arya du Jedi_

_Fluffy Fan 1_

_Master Lindsay_

_katie nguyen_

_B.D. Gerretson_

_YRPDee_

_Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate_

_Codey Mathis_

_Miss-Dragoness04_

_icygirl2 _

_sunshine14586_

**Chapter2: Meetings**

"You know where Rin is?" Sesshoumaru said mildly, as if he were not interested. "Keh, I didn't want to come and tell you but KA-GO-ME here made ME come here and tell you the information." At this he jabbed a finger in Kagome's direction, who in turn kicked him in the shins. Inuyasha groaned, but decided to keep quiet.

"Do you see that village there?" Kagome pointed in the far off distance where there did not seem to be any place capable of living at all, before explaining, "She's in there. BUT demons can't see it, as there is a very strong barrier there. Only Inuyasha's tetsusaiga can break it."

"Whatever," he said nonchalantly before walking off toward where Kagome had just pointed to. Kagome dragged Inuyasha along, and they quickly went towards the seemingly non-existent village.

--Village Entrance--

'_Seems like the human wench said right. This barrier is rather strong.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he reached out a hand to feel the barrier, and found that he was allowed to go through. "So this is a barrier that only doesn't allow people with evil intentions to get through,"Kagome wondered aloud, before dragging Inuyasha along with her yet again, whereas Miroku and Sango followed behind.

Sesshoumaru walked in, and looked around. The village they were in was rather abundant, by the looks of it. There were many rice fields in the village, but there did not seem to be many villagers living there.

Then, the bustling village fell silent. All eyes turned to stare at the newfound strangers. Until Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, with his face expressionless, "This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with Rin."

The village was full of hushed whispers for the next moment. "He knows Lady Rin?" was what was going through all of their minds and what some of them wondered out loud. "Who is looking for Rin?" said someone from behind the villagers. He seemed to be about Rin's age, but probably was a few years older. His hair was of a wildfire red, and there was something quite peculiar about him that Sesshoumaru couldn't identify.

Then something clicked in his mind. '_He's a hanyou,'_ he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "This Sesshoumaru is looking for Rin." The hanyou raised his eyebrow but sauntered off to look for Rin.

"Is there somebody looking for me?" Rin said softly as she walked gracefully from amongst the crowd. Then she saw Sesshoumaru, and the look on her face hardened.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru."

--Back to Jaken—

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama taking so long?" Jaken said as he started to pace up and down. It was not that he hadn't thought of going in to look for Sesshoumaru-sama, but what if he got lost? He hated the thought of that. "Oh well, I guess I should just go in, it wouldn't hurt would it? And if I can't find him I'll just have to kill or threaten the villagers." He comforted himself, meanwhile also meaning it.

He walked toward the barrier and tried to go in, with a flourish in each step. Then, somehow, he was bounced off the barrier, and was sent flying away in the direction of the forest. Ah-Un hadn't noticed, so he just went on eating grass.

"What! Inuyasha that hanyou could enter but I can't! That isn't possible!" he sputtered, as he choked on a bunch of leaves stuck in his mouth. Being the stubborn person he was, he decided to go through the barrier again, this time pulling Ah-Un along. He managed to go through the barrier this time, so he started thinking that just now it was just something that Ah-Un did that sent him flying.

He heard someone talking at that very moment. _'Sesshoumaru-sama!' _he thought as he heard the oh-so-familiar voice. Then, he heard a voice that seemed to be of someone he had not seen for a very long time.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin had said. When Jaken heard that, he felt anger boiling in him. How dare she call Sesshoumaru-sama by his name!

"Rin, how dare you call Sesshoumaru-sama by his name!" he shrieked as he stared at Rin pointedly. Then Sesshoumaru spoke up and said, "I don't mind." Rin was astonished. She was allowed to call him by his name? It sounded a little strange to her. "But—" Jaken tried to say to make Sesshoumaru change his mind but Sesshoumaru cut him off coldly, saying, "Enough Jaken."

Jaken quietened down but then he heard a nagging voice in the back of his head. "Can we go now? Sesshoumaru?" he said, glad that he could call his master by his name now. "I only said Rin could call this Sesshoumaru by name, but I never said that you, Jaken could." Sesshoumaru responded coldly, and everyone was hiding their sniggers, except for Inuyasha and a few other people.

Even Rin looked fairly amused, and the trace of a smile appeared on her face. But she maintained her composure and restrained herself from laughing. Jaken stared at everybody, and shouted, "If you keep laughing, I'll kill you all!" To which everyone responded by laughing even louder, and Jaken felt himself being humiliated. How dare they!

He raised his weapon, (A/N: I forgot the weapon name, Gomenasai!) and was about to set fire onto the village but Sesshoumaru glared at him warningly. Then the laughter died out, and Rin started to say, "What are you doing here?" as she turned to look at Sesshoumaru intently, as if thinking that he would say the unexpected again.

"This Sesshoumaru is here to bring you back." He said. Rin laughed dryly. "Really? Then why didn't you come and find me for the past seven years?" she retorted back at him. He raised an eyebrow and said without answering her question, "You will come with this Sesshoumaru." At that moment, a few youkai burst out from behind the villagers. They did not carry evil auras, but Inuyasha and Kagome were still staring intently, holding their weapons in hand just in case it was necessary. "Lady Rin will not go with you. She must stay here." A female youkai with light blue hair said. "Then Lady Rin has the right to choose for herself." he said as if without a care in the world.

Rin seemed to be thinking hard. What was she going to do? Stay or leave with Sesshoumaru? "Rin can't go with Sesshoumaru, Rin must stay here." She said smiling sadly. Then she continued, "I have to help to protect this village." Jaken looked shocked. The once frail girl could help to protect this village? "You cannot even fight!" Jaken said with contempt.

"I can fight, in this seven years, I have learnt how to fight, they taught me," she said indicating at the youkai, "And I have to stay, because they saved me when I escaped from the burning village." She explained a little exasperated.

'_But I can't tell you that I have some other important duties, and other things that I can do. It has to be kept private, or other people would use it to their advantage. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru and Jaken,'_ she thought to herself as she walked back to the village.

I sneaked into the school computer to type this! Please bear with me if it wasn't really very good. I had no time to check what I wrote. Oh and you'll all find out what Rin was hiding from Sesshoumaru and Jaken in my next chapter,I think.Once again, I ask of you all to PLEASE please R and R! I'll update again when I get 10 reviews! Lubs to you all!


End file.
